


Bunnies!

by blind_magdalene (reinedelutin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/blind_magdalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as: The Only Time A Human Survived</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies!

They were on patrol since Buffy was out of town after their graduation. Willow was watching Oz since it was a full moon. Giles, Xander, and Anya were equipped with stakes, holy water, and Giles had a crossbow and an axe strapped against his back. They were going through their last cemetery for the night and were going to call it quits. Giles watched as the couple went towards a dark corner and shook his head. They couldn't even wait long enough for him to leave before they went to make out. He rolled his eyes as he continued on. However, he had to break into a run when he heard Anya scream and jump away from the corner she hid in. He stood next to Xander, puffing as he and Xander tried to see what made Anya scream. They couldn't see anything. They turned to the shaking girl. She was pointing at the corner from a few yards away.

"Bunny." She cried out. "It's evil!" She screamed. Xander sighed in embarrassment at his mentor as Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. The men turned towards the corner and finally saw a cute bunny rabbit hop out and sniff the air. Giles shook his head, ignoring the shaking girl. Xander looked at the bunny and cooed, squatting down and approaching the bunny.

"You're a cute bunny aren't you?" Anya screamed at him in frustration and fear.

"Don't! It's a conniving little murderer! He'll eat you alive! I like you alive, Xander!" Xander rolled his eyes, now amused as he went closer. He looked into the adorable little eyes and got within its reach. Giles opened his eyes and watched Xander approach the bunny. It didn't even take a second and the bunny seemed to transform, not like a vampire though. It opened its mouth and two rows of pointy teeth showed, gleaming. Giles could only watch in shock as Xander reared back, trying to get back, but the evil bunny attacked him, going for the neck. Anya screamed and Giles reached for the axe on his back. Xander seemed to be barely keeping the bunny from his neck, but there were bites and scratches down his arms that were bleeding vigorously. He was screaming like a little girl. With one well-placed slice, the bunny's head was split from its body. Immediately, Anya went and hugged Giles.

"My Hero!" He sighed and wrapped an arm around her in a half-hearted hug, then he pushed her towards her shaking boyfriend. Giles shook his head. Now the poor boy was going to have Leporiphobia like Anya. He knew that he would never look at bunnies the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Always wondered why Anya was scared of Bunnies? This is why.


End file.
